Shineclaw's prophicy
by Shineclaw
Summary: five littlemates seperated at birth, carrying blood from each of the five clans Shineclaw, the Shadow Clan, littermate has a painful prophecy to fufil or was the prophecy even hers? Sky Clan now live nearby the lake and come to the gatherings and Ashfur was never killed
1. Chapter 1

"Then by the power in Star Clan i give you your warrior name. Shinepaw from this day forward you will be know as Shine claw" Announced Rowanstar as Shineclaw grinned with pride.

" i give this name in recognition of your unaturaley sharp claws as well as your skill in battle. We hope you use both to serve and protect you clan"

As the crowd began to disperse Shineclaw headed to the freshkill pile to bump into her all time enemy, Flowerwing.

"Well if it isn't the half clan, oh wait we can't call you that, your from all five clans, including the new one, what was it called, oh yes, Cry Clan"

"Well let's see you were also half clan and i have more special talents and am obviously smarter because i know Cry Clan is _Sky Clan_ and it is not a new clan it's one of the anciets"

"Well smartness isn't going to make you Sharpclaw's mate"

"I wouldn't dream of it"

"You better not" and she strutted away with a plump vole.

"What was that?" came a voice startling her. It was her adoptive mother Goldenleaf.

"Nothing could be wrong when me and Flowerwing talk or rather throw insults at each other"

"Well i beileive it was about Sharpclaw" she smiled, her orange tabby pelt contrasting with the night sky, while Shineclaw, with her jet black pelt, could only be seen by her emrald eyes.

"You know he'll be back any day" She said with a sly smile. Sharpclaw, the descendant of the infamous Tigerstar and son of Tiger heart was the exact copy of Tigerstar or Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan. Even when they were kits, it was expected that the two of the would become mates, no matter how much Shineclaw hated him. When they were apperntices, Sharpclaw, in order to keep him away from his own father,was sent to train in Thunder Clan, where Shineclaw's sister Bluepaw was. Shineclaw and her littermates were seperated at birth and each of the was given to a different clan based on their talents. Falconhoof, who already had her warrior ceremony was in Sky Clan, while Pebblepaw was in River Clan. Their brother, Emberhawk, who also had his warrior ceremony, was in Wind Clan.

Then she suddenly heard he voice of her good friend Windwisp "She is lost in the toughts of her soon to be mate"

"Am not"

"Well since we have to guard the camp tonight we better finish eating so we can guard better."

"Oh, before you two start your traditional silent vigil, the gathering is tommarow and if you want to come, you two better be at your best behavior" were Goldenleaf's last words as she retreated into the nursery. Though she wasn't a queen anymore, she had stayed their so she could take care of the other queens.

As midnight approached the two she cats, Shineclaw smelt an unmistakable familiar scent. Sharpclaw was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Clan had just arrived at the gathering and Shineclaw hurried off to find her littermates. They were in a tight group in a corner of the island.

"Guess what i got my warrior name. Now i'm Pebbleglow and she's now Bluestorm." Pebbleglow sqeaeled.

"Well you should start acting like one too" Emberhawk commented, just to be shushed by Falconhoof.

"So whats the deal with Sharpclaw. Are you mates yet? The clans want to know!" Emberhawk asked with a sly smile on his orangish brown to the subject Shineclaw wanted to avoid, Shineclaw stayed seilent knowing if she said something, the Clans would know in the blink of an eye, if not less.

"Oh come on. We know you have a crush on him" Bluestorm proded her, her blue gray fur blowing into the wind.

"I hate him!" she screeched her pelt bristling.

"Judging by the way you kept looking at him, says other wise" Falconhoof's knowing smile gave her chills. She could barley see her chocolate tabby fur against the tree she was leaning on yet she could see her white paws.

"And by the lovey looks he keeps on giving you, he has crush on you and you two make an adorable couple" Pandaglow's black and white fur bristled excitedly

"And judging death looks Flowerwing keeps on giving me says otherwise" She sighed.

"Are you jelous that she might steal your mate?"

"Emberhawk you gossip more than an apprentice!" Falconhoof exclaimed.

"Well the gathering is over so i'd better get going, see you at the borders" As she headed to find her clan, she bumped into the one of the two cats who had raised Sharpclaw when he was an apprentice, Lionblaze.

"Shineclaw, how are things in shadowclan?" Lionblaze and his mate were the ones who had raised Bluestorm.

"Um, fine, uh yeah, i need to find my, um clan, do you know where it is?"

"Is shadowclan's best warrior stuttering?" Bramblestar asked as he padded up to the two. "Do not tell Tawnypelt i said that"

"I already heard" Tawnypelt grinned as she tackled her brother. "The fact that she was just made warrior proves my point. Also she'll probably have kits before she becomes best warior"

"Um i'm still here!" she screeched

"Wait why is she named Shineclaw? Nothing about her shines" Bluestorm asked walking up to the group of 4.

"Well i only tell that to those who i trust and you aren't on the current list" she retored

"Well she might trust her mate enough"

"NO!"

"Wait who is her mate?" Lionblaze asked

"Isn't it obvious? Sharpclaw!"

"Why do you hate me? You gossip more than Emberhawk!"

"Well i know why her name is Shineclaw. When we found her, it was the night of the gathering and the full moon was shining and her fur was shining like Silverpelt"

"You know what? I give up!" with that Shineclaw stormed off back to camp.


End file.
